


Tout Ange est terrible

by Phileas



Series: art [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phileas/pseuds/Phileas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Jehan, from the "Path to paradise" series by Brevitas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout Ange est terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brevitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevitas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadow of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713096) by [brevitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevitas/pseuds/brevitas). 



> I DID IT AGAIN... *cries* Brevita's work is terribly brilliant and I felt like drawing some angels...  
> So, if you haven't read "Path to paradise" yet, it's time you do it. It is lovely! 
> 
> (I also took a picture of the drawings, so you can actually see that the halos are golden and shiny.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I tried to link it to the first chapter of the series, but AO3 is being incredibly difficult right now and refuses to receive the link as a AO3 work... 
> 
> EDIT: Now linked to the 3rd chapter! )


End file.
